


Taking the Shot [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Spymaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Taking the Shot [a drabble]

Leliana observed the courtyard below. She could see most of Skyhold from the small window in the rookery. But being a spymaster meant she had eyes and ears everywhere. She hadn't needed to raise her own bow in years, and yet, she was responsible for so many deaths.

 

 _I'm doing the Maker's work_ , she told herself. _First with the Warden, then Justinia, and now the Herald._ _This is necessary._

 

She nodded in confirmation to her agent on the rooftop across the way, who loosed their arrow, ending the hidden assassin. _The Herald need never know the dangers lurking next her._

 


End file.
